


Wonderland

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Cock Rings, College Student Jackson, College Student Lydia, College Student Stiles, Cunnilingus, Dominant Lydia Martin, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Double Penetration, Edging, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Post canon, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sloppy Makeouts, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Submissive Jackson Whittemore, Top Stiles Stilinski, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: When Stiles arrives at Lydia’s place, he finds out that she’s got a surprise planned for him. He has a choice to make, and he follows her down the rabbit hole to discover Jackson waiting for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Apparently, long travel makes me think of kinky prompts to send people - I had an idea for MMF smut, although I'm not particularly picky about the pairing: Double-penetration with pegging. A woman brings in a man so that they can fill up her boyfriend with his cock and her trusty strap-on. Thoughts? ““There’s a surprise upstairs for you.”
> 
> Nonnie! OMG. My thoughts are that this prompt is smoking hot and it hits a couple of my kinks. I really hope the fic is to your liking, bb! Fic #32 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

“There’s a surprise upstairs for you.”

“A surprise? For me?” Stiles looks at Lydia and arches a brow. “What kind of surprise is it?”

“Yes, for you. That’s the reason I told you about it, Stiles. It’s the kind that you have to go upstairs to find out about,” she says dryly. “Of course, if you’d rather not see what it is, we can always just study for our government test.”

“I thought that was the reason you invited me over anyway,” Stiles points out, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “You wanted to study in advance because your homework load next week is heavy.”

“It is heavy next week, but our mid-term isn’t for another two weeks, Stiles. Did you _really_ think I wanted to spend Friday night memorizing the presidents?” Lydia huffs. “I thought college had matured you, but I was obviously mistaken.”

“If you’d try explaining what the hell you’ve got in mind, maybe I’d be mature about it.” Stiles puts his backpack on the floor by the sofa. “I just figured you really wanted to pass the class or something.”

“Stiles, it’s freshman government. You and I can pass the class without even opening a textbook.” Lydia rolls her eyes. “It was an excuse to get you here without having to go into detail about my actual plans for the night. I’d think you’d be familiar with such games of subterfuge considering your high school experience.”

“When I told my dad I was staying at Scott’s or doing homework in a study group, it was because we were battling supernatural creatures, Lydia.” Stiles looks around her living room carefully, trying to develop some kind of theory to explain all this. “I don’t see any supernatural creatures around.”

“The surprise is upstairs, Stiles. Not down here.” Lydia points to the staircase and smiles sweetly. “If you’re curious, you’re going to have to walk up the stairs.”

“I don’t trust that smile at all,” he tells her. “I’ve seen it far too often before you suggest something stupid and dangerous that puts my ass on the line.”

“Nothing I ever suggest is stupid,” she denies smoothly. “And your ass isn’t the one on the line this evening. Now, go upstairs and say ‘thank you, Lydia’.”

“I don’t know why I even put up with you when you treat me this way,” Stiles mutters, dragging his fingers through his hair before looking at the stairs.

“Stop whining and start walking.” Lydia smiles. “You put up with me because I’m your best friend, and you adore me.”

“You are, and I do, but I still question my sanity sometimes.” Stiles shakes his head. “You _know_ how curious I am, and you’re totally using that for your own benefit.”

“Of course I am.” Lydia pokes his side. “If I’d simply asked you for a favor, you’d have stressed yourself into an anxiety attack considering it. This way, I can surprise you and use that shock to my advantage because you’ll be too overwhelmed to refuse my request.”

“Just remember, when you finally take over the world, you’ve got to let me live.” Stiles is even more curious now because Lydia doesn’t usually ask for favors. She doesn’t often make requests, either. She tends to just make a demand and expect Stiles to do it, which, well, he _does_ but still.

“Sweetie, you’ll be helping me rule. Promise.” Lydia leans up and kisses his cheek, her eyes soft for a moment in a way that he’s noticed a lot more often since senior year.

It started after he got free from those stupid ghost riders, but then shit just kept happening until they were out of high school and going to the same college, so he never really tried to explore what he saw in her eyes. With her relationship with Jackson rekindled when he slunk back from London, Stiles hadn’t wanted to stir up any drama anyway.

Now, though, she’s being sneaky and got him to her place off campus, which he still doesn’t know how she managed to get permission to live in instead of being in dorm hell like him, like she has to have some reason to invite him over despite the fact he spends a lot of time here. Sure, Jackson’s smug annoying face is usually around snarking somewhere, but Stiles has grown tolerant of him. It helps having someone around who understands about being possessed and made to kill, even if he and Jackson don’t do the heart to heart thing in a normal way.

Speaking of. “Where’s Jackson?” He looks at her curiously. “He’s usually hanging around on weekends.”

“Stiles, I’m not discussing my boyfriend’s whereabouts with you right now.” Lydia purses her lips. “You need to make a decision. You can either go upstairs and enjoy your surprise, or we can review vocal terms from government. Make your choice.”

“I feel like Neo having a talk with Morpheus right now, you know?” Stiles clears his throat and does a Morpheus impression. "’You take the blue pill, the story ends. You wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes.’ Except upstairs is the red pill, and studying is the blue pill.”

Lydia walks past him and turns, leaning on the stairs in what is _most definitely_ a seductive manner. “Well, what’s it going to be, Stiles? Dead presidents or wonderland?”

“Red’s definitely more my color,” Stiles murmurs, walking up to Lydia. He looks at her curiously when she glances at his mouth then smiles triumphantly. “You’re not the white rabbit, though. You’re the queen of hearts.”

“I’ve been the queen of your heart for years,” Lydia whispers, stepping onto the first step, bringing her up to Stiles’ height. She leans closer, her hair tickling his cheek as she breathes against his ear. “Follow me to wonderland, Stiles.”

“Lead the way.” Stiles’ voice is low, and he’d totally kiss her right now if she didn’t have a boyfriend that he grudgingly respects and actually doesn’t hate anymore. Jackson’s still an asshole, but now he’s sort of _their_ asshole, and that makes it better.

After taking his hand, Lydia pulls him up the stairs, stopping when they reach the landing. The guest bedroom door is closed, but her bedroom door is open. She turns to face him and smiles. “Do you trust me, Stiles?”

“With my life,” he says honestly. She blinks at him and reaches up to trace his bottom lip with her finger. “What’s going on, Lydia? If you’re trying to seduce me, I mean, it’s obviously working, but I can’t do that to Jackson.”

“You’re a good man, Stiles Stilinski,” she whispers, leaning up to kiss his bottom lip before she tugs him into her bedroom. “Surprise.”

Stiles follows her into her room and stops mid-step when he sees her bed. Jackson is lying there totally naked, his wrists secured to the headboard, his dick hard and leaking, a cock ring gripping the base and balls to keep him from coming. There’s a gag in his mouth, his lips puffy and wet around it, and his eyes are sort of glazed over, like he’s in another world or something. His pupils are so blown that Stiles can barely even see the ring of blue in his eyes.

“Lydia…what the fuck?” Stiles licks his lips and tries not to stare but, God, Jackson’s so damn _pretty_ , and he’s just lying there looking aroused and on edge. His dick starts twitching as he watches Jackson roll his hips and look right at him. Not so dazed after all, then.

“Jackson’s been a very good boy this month.” Lydia walks over to the bed and drags her bright red fingernail down the underside of Jackson’s dick. “I decided to reward him by giving him what he really wants more than anything.”

“What’s that?” Stiles reluctantly drags his gaze away from Jackson to look at her. “And how does it involve me?”

“He likes cock,” Lydia says bluntly, looking Stiles over like he’s a tasty treat. “I usually use a toy on him, but it’s not quite the same, is it? It doesn’t fill his greedy hole the way he wants. Since I decided I wanted to indulge him, I chose you because I’ve heard far more about your cock than I ever thought I’d want to hear, what between Malia drooling over it and Jackson whining about it over the years, and we also both want you.”

“You want my dick?” Stiles looks back at Jackson, noticing the toy that’s buried deep in his ass that he’s riding while rolling his hips. It’s like some kind of wet dream from junior high come to life, especially with Lydia there, too. He lost count of how many times he jerked off to fantasies of fucking both of them, of them fucking him, but it was a lot.

“No, we want _you_.” Lydia begins unbuttoning her shirt. “Your cock is just an impressive special feature. The question now is what do _you_ want, Stiles?”

“I need to hear him agree. To know he’s really into this and not just getting pressured or caught up in the moment.” Stiles reaches down to squeeze his dick because it’s hardening a little quickly for him to remain rational.

“Very considerate.” Lydia stops and reaches over, her shirt hanging open save for the last button that’s still buttoned. He stares at her tits, nicely shaped and clad in a dark green bra that looks expensive. She unfastens the gag from Jackson’s face and pulls it off, revealing a small dildo not much bigger than Stiles’ thumb. “Jackson, baby, were you listening?”

“Yeah,” Jackson says, voice hoarse and gravely, like he’s been sucking dick for hours. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning at the mental image that runs through his mind at that thought. Jackson sips from the water bottle Lydia tilts against his lips, some of it spilling down his chin and throat, but then he’s staring at Stiles. “I want it, dumbass. Want you.”

“See if I show any concern for you again, asshole,” Stiles mutters, hesitantly walking closer to the bed. “Are you both sure? If we do this, there’s no going back.”

“We wouldn’t have invited you here if we hadn’t discussed it in detail, Stiles.” Lydia brushes her fingers through Jackson’s hair, petting him. “We’d like to have you join us. For tonight or however long you’re interested. We’re a two for one deal, though. You can’t have one without the other.”

“Enough talking. He stinks of arousal and has for years,” Jackson says, pulling his arms taut, making the veins in his arms stand out as he pulls at the material binding his wrists. There’s a soft snapping sound then Jackson’s pouncing, dragging Stiles onto the bed, hurriedly pulling at the button of his jeans. Before Stiles can even squeak in surprise, his jeans are around his ankles, his underwear’s been ripped down the middle, and Jackson’s nuzzling his dick with wet sloppy kisses.

“You’ll be punished for that, Jackson,” Lydia warns, slapping Jackson’s ass three times, the sound sharp amidst the slurping that Jackson’s doing at Stiles’ dick.

“Worth it,” Jackson grumbles before sucking the head of Stiles’ dick into his mouth. Stiles arches off the mattress at the wet suction, watching Lydia slide her shirt off her shoulders before reaching under her skirt. She pulls a scrap of green material down her legs before she crawls onto the bed.

“I’m going to put that mouth to good use, Stiles,” she tells him before she’s straddling his face. Her skirt covers his head, and all he can see is her wet auburn curls. Jackson is sucking his dick like a fucking pro, all wet and messy and eager in a way that turns Stiles on so much it’s unreal. Lydia lowers herself, moving her hips back and forth, just barely gliding her wet cunt across his mouth. “If you want it, take it.”

Stiles groans low in his throat before he’s leaning up and licking her. The first taste of her on his tongue is surreal, something he’s wanted since he learned what his dick is for, but he never thought he’d get to taste. He reaches up to grip her hips, keeping her still as he starts lapping at her, using his tongue to fuck inside her, rubbing his nose against her clit.

Jackson’s got his own nose buried in Stiles’ pubes, somehow managing to take Stiles’ entire dick in his mouth, which is very impressive. His throat is tight, convulsing around Stiles’ dick, and then he’s bobbing his head, sucking hard, letting Stiles roll his hips up and fuck his face. Jackson’s moaning, more vocal than Stiles imagined. Lydia’s making the cutest little noises, breath catching every time Stiles licks her clit.

“Jackson, wait until you try his mouth.” She’s breathing heavily, rubbing against Stiles’ face despite the grip he has on her hips. “He’s so good with his tongue. Can’t wait to see you fuck his mouth, see you come all over that pretty face. Don’t let him come!”

At her words, Jackson suddenly pulls off his dick, gripping his balls tight, nuzzling his thighs and placing open-mouth kisses over his skin. “Fuck me, Lydia. Please fuck me,” Jackson whines, sucking on Stiles’ balls now that he’s not ready to come.

“Not yet. You broke your restraints and took him without permission. You’ve got to be punished.” Lydia moves off of Stiles’ face and snaps her fingers. “Come lick him clean. I’m going to ride that gorgeous cock of his first, Jackson. I’m going to come all over it, then I’ll let him fuck your greedy ass. We’re both going to fill you up so full, baby.”

“Guys, there’s no fucking way I can last long enough to fuck you both,” Stiles points out, watching Lydia take off her bra and slide her skirt down. He wants to suck her tits, but she’s obviously got other plans in mind.

“You can,” Lydia tells him. “If you come before you have permission, you’ll be punished next, and you wouldn’t like that.” Her smile is wicked and sexy as she crawls up the bed between his legs. “It looks like Malia and Jackson weren’t exaggerating, were they? This is a beautiful cock, Stiles.”

“It’s, uh, kinda big.” Stiles groans when she wraps her fingers around him, unable to quite get her fingers to touch because of his girth. “Not in a sexy way, either. It’s too much.”

“You’ve obviously fucked the wrong people before now, sweetie.” Lydia winks at him. “It’s, what, eight inches? That’s not too much. More than eight inches might be, but this is just right.”

“Not quite eight,” he says, feeling his cheeks warm up as she strokes him and discusses his dick like it’s an assignment for class. “But it’s also thick so.”

“Shut up, Stilinski,” Jackson mutters before he kisses him, stopping his insecure rambling before he can ruin the mood. Jackson kisses just as passionately as he sucks dick, not as sloppy but just as eager. He licks Stiles’ mouth, sucking the taste of Lydia off his tongue, tweaking his nipples as they kiss. Stiles has sensitive nipples, so he’s soon whining into the kiss and bucking up, his dick rubbing against Lydia, who is straddling him.

“I should probably use a condom, but you’ve been single since Malia, and I’m on the pill. Besides, Jackson has a thing for come, likes it messy. The wolf in him, you know?” Lydia grips Stiles’ dick and then she’s lowering herself, her breath catching as he stretches her wide. “Oh fuck. So damn good.”

Then she’s riding him while Jackson keeps kissing him. Stiles is too far gone with the sensations to even think about anything except pleasure. He kisses Jackson back, gripping his hair and tugging and biting on his lips and then sucking on his neck, leaving marks that’ll fade soon because of the wolfy thing. Jackson is whining as he bites, baring his throat and letting Stiles claim him, and it makes him fuck up into Lydia even faster when he realizes what Jackson’s doing.

“Beautiful together. Just like I always imagined.” Lydia is bouncing up and down, taking most of his dick inside her, rolling her hips and squeezing her tits as she watches them. “I thought about this years ago, you know? Watching my strong boyfriend on his knees while the little hyperactive geek lusting after me tore his ass apart. I always knew there was something between you two, some spark that made you both wild, and I wanted to be there to watch it burn. To be part of it.”

“Lydia, shut up,” Stiles says, pushing Jackson off of him and gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises. He rolls them over and fucks her hard and deep, making her cry out in pleasure as she scratches his back. “I’ll show you hyperactive geek.”

“Fuck yes,” she says, scratching him hard enough to draw blood. It stings, and he feels Jackson behind him, licking at his back then continuing lower, spreading his cheeks and lapping at his hole like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet. It’s obvious that Jackson’s the more submissive one, Lydia definitely more dominant, but Stiles isn’t submissive. He doesn’t mind playing a little, but she’s got to realize he likes being in control, too.

When Lydia comes, she trembles and moans softly, shuddering beneath him as she tightens around his dick. He starts snapping his hips more erratically, feeling Jackson’s tongue buried in his ass, lapping at him and slurping desperately. Before he can follow her over the edge, he’s being pulled out of her, Jackson’s hand gripping his dick hard.

“No coming unless it’s in my ass,” Jackson warns, kissing him as he climbs over Stiles. “I’m gonna ride you now. Gonna have that huge cock splitting me open. Make me feel it, smartass.”

“You’ll feel it, asshole. You’ll feel my dick for days,” Stiles promises, kissing Jackson as he moves the head of his dick over Jackson’s hole. Something’s in the way, and he belatedly remembers the toy. “Get it out. Can’t fuck you with that in there.”

“You’re about to anyway,” Lydia murmurs, giving him a sated grin over Jackson’s shoulder. She pulls the toy out, reaching for the lube and squirting some onto Jackson’s hole. It drips onto Stiles’ dick, and Jackson’s eyes roll back as Lydia obviously uses her fingers on him.

“Please, please, please,” Jackson mumbles, rocking back against her hand.

Lydia kisses his shoulder, her smile gentle as she brushes his hair back from his forehead. “This is for you, baby. We’re going to fill you up. We’ll take good care of you and that greedy hole.” She kisses Jackson’s jaw before she grips Stiles’ dick. “Take what you want.”

Jackson presses down, eyes flashing wolfy blue as he growls low in his throat. He keeps moving up and down while Lydia holds Stiles’ dick, taking more and more until she’s caressing Stiles’ balls and Jackson’s got all of Stiles inside him. “Bigger than the toy,” Jackson mutters. “So fucking big.”

“You like it, don’t you? Like riding his cock?” Lydia climbs off the bed, winking at Stiles as she pulls a harness out of the top drawer of her dresser. She puts it on, securing it in place, then she gets a toy out of the same drawer. It’s skinny, maybe six inches long, and pliable as she attaches it to her harness. She walks back to the bed and smiles at Stiles. “Suck my cock. Make it real good because that’s the only lube Jackson’s going to get.”

“Fuck, Lydia. Really?” Stiles looks up at Jackson, who isn’t even listening to them. He’s in his own world, riding Stiles’ dick slowly, like he’s trying to savor it. He’s taking it all, mouth hanging open, eyes rolled back, body arched in a way that’s fucking breathtaking. Stiles opens his mouth, letting Lydia fuck the toy inside, sucking on it as he watches Jackson’s dick bounce up and down.

“You look good with my cock in your mouth, Stiles.” Lydia smiles down at him as she rolls her hips and fucks more of the toy inside. He’s trying to give a sloppy blow job, wanting it wet enough for Jackson if she’s not lying about the lube. It tastes like latex, which is pretty gross, but he fucks Jackson just a little harder while she thrusts the toy in deeper, continuing to talk dirty in that sexy tone.

Eventually, she pulls the toy out, and he gasps for breath because she’d been fucking it into his throat, making him gag a little, and it turned him on more than he’d thought possible. Something new to add to the spank bank, that’s for sure. She moves behind Jackson, urging him forward, and Stiles is relieved to feel more lube on Jackson’s hole as she slides her fingers in alongside Stiles’ dick.

Jackson makes a broken noise, a low whine that gets louder when Lydia replaces her fingers with the dildo. Stiles groans at the sensation of the toy pressing so tightly against his dick, sliding against it until she’s fully seated in Jackson’s ass. Then, it’s Lydia’s show. She starts fucking Jackson hard and deep, pulling him back onto Stiles’ dick and her toy as she whispers words of praise against Jackson’s shoulder.

Stiles gets the hint, and starts talking, too. Telling Jackson how good he is, how perfectly he’s taking their dicks, how pretty he is flushed and ready to come. Lydia strokes Stiles’ abdominal muscles before she unfastens the cock ring that’s been on Jackson for who knows how many hours. “Come for us, baby,” she urges, pushing in deep with toy as Jackson’s ass clenches around them.

“I need—“ Stiles is snapping his hips up, watching Jackson’s face and Lydia’s face over his shoulder and it’s just too much. Way too much. He manages to hold off until Jackson comes, but watching him shudder and seeing his dick spasm before ropes of come spurt out onto Stiles’ stomach and chest is too much. He comes with a grunt, eyes rolling back as he bucks up and comes in Jackson’s ass. The toy slides out, and Stiles thrusts his hips erratically, fucking every drop of come into Jackson until he’s too sensitive to keep moving. Only then does he settle onto the mattress and take several deep breaths, feeling sweat drip down his skin and wrinkling his nose at the scent of sex that’s heavy in the air.

As he tries to collect his thoughts, he watches Jackson pull off his dick and turn around, leaning down to lick Stiles’ dick clean. Stiles has a great view of Jackson’s ass, can’t help reaching out to touch the swollen rim, his thumb brushing against his own come and the lube dripping out of it. He pushes his come back inside, thrusting his thumb into Jackson to push it deeper. It’s such a ridiculously primal desire, but he’s not questioning it. Lydia crawls up beside him and hands him a plug, squeezing Jackson’s cheeks before she pulls them apart.

“Plug him up, Stiles. He wants your come inside him, wants to know he’s yours.” Lydia watches Stiles’ face as he slides the plug into Jackson. Jackson whines softly, a puff of breath against Stiles’ dick, then he’s nuzzling his thighs, sloppy and wet.

“Should I, uh, leave?” Stiles asks, not entirely sure what the proper protocol is following amazingly hot and kinda kinky sex with his best friend and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who happens to be his former childhood best friend turned enemy.

“You’re staying, dumbass,” Jackson mutters, moving around until he’s lying on Stiles’ side, his arm firmly wrapped around his hips, his head on Stiles’ abdomen.

“You’re staying,” Lydia repeats, arching a brow as if daring him to refuse.

“Guess I’m staying,” Stiles whispers, moving his fingers into Jackson’s hair and petting him like Lydia had done earlier. Lydia takes his other hand, holding it as she settles beside them.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s take a nap. I think we could all use the rest after that,” Lydia says, giving him a wicked smile as she pinches his sensitive nipple. “We’ll deal with _your_ punishment later, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
